Motor vehicles may include owner's manual bins to store owner's manuals for the respective vehicle. The owner's manual bin may be disposed within a glove compartment of an interior of the vehicle. It may be desirable to increase collapsibility of the owner's manual bin such that the bin absorbs a larger amount of energy upon impact. It also may be desirable to maintain supportability of the bin such that the manual (and perhaps other items) can be suitably stored therein.